Sácame de aquí
by Nott Mordred
Summary: No todo es tan oscuro como parece. Harry descubre cuan cierto es esto con la última persona que él creía, pero...la dicha nunca es eterna.[ONESHOOT]


Antes de que me querrais encerrar por enajenación mental, por favor, leeros la historia, asi podréis acusarme con pruebas, jejeje.

A mi favor solo digo que es la primera vez que escribo un enamoramiento de este chico,y que he tratado por todos los medios de defenderlo, y sacar a relucir su parte buena.

Espero que os guste, o al menos que os sorprenda.Se lo dedico a Nayra, a Zaira, a Nocrala y a Maeve. A todas mis Brujas, porque sois lo mejor de lo mejor y a Deby, la brujita colorada, jejeje.

La cancion que aparece en medio es de Bunbury y se llama "Sácame de aquí", como el relato. ¡Os la recomiendo!

Si, bueno, nadie que aparezca a qui es mio, son todos de Rowling...aprovechada...

Os quiere,

Nott Mordred

* * *

¿De qué servía aspirar a la Luna, si ni siquiera de noche la podía alcanzar? 

**Sácame de aquí**

**No me dejes solo**

**O todo el mundo esta loco**

**O Dios es sordo**

Allí estaba ella, tratando en vano de llamar la atención. La Sala Común, llena hasta los topes de alumnos, la mayoría ebrios por la celebración, parecía un enorme océano por cruzar, pero su barca hacía tiempo no navegaba. Había encallado en el mar de la desesperación, y no era muy probable que saliera a flote.

Hacía tiempo, quizás hubiera luchado por él, por seguir en su mundo de ilusión y fantasía, pero ahora, cuando veía como se deleitaba en su dolor, se le apagaba la vida. No debía hacer aquello, debía levantarse y luchar, pero no merecía la pena. Él le había consumido el ánimo por completo.

Sin haberla probado, depositó su copa en la repisa de la chimenea, donde estaba apoyada, y dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta. Nadie se preocupó por ella, nadie le preguntó a donde iba, hacia tiempo que se había vuelto invisible.

Tampoco ella volteó atrás su vista; sabía que lo encontraría rodeado de chicas, todas ellas con ganas de llegar hasta donde nadie había llegado jamás. Tan parecidas a ella misma, que le asustaban.

Cerró lentamente la puerta, y mientras deambulaba por los pasillos, pensaba en como había llegado a estar así. Una chica con futuro, bastante buenas notas, ahora se encontraba apoltronada en un papel que ni le correspondía, ni lo quería aceptar, pero ya no era tan valiente como antes. ¡No podía ser que el amor la hubiera vuelto cobarde!

**Dicen que si continuas**

**Algún un lugar llegarás**

**Debe hacer falta**

**Bastante caminar**

¿O quizás no era amor lo que ella sentía? Sus pasos le habían conducido hasta un claustro del Colegio cercano a su Sala Común. Se sentó, con la espalda pegada a la dura y fría piedra, aun a riesgo de enfermar. Tal y como estaba, extendió una de sus manos hacia atrás, hasta tocar la superficie de la pared. Lentamente, sus dedos se deslizaron por aquellas rugosidades, parándose con cada una de ellas.

Era un acto inerte, mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras su mano recorría la pared. Frío, áspero, rugoso….poco amable al tacto…no era la primera vez que se encontraba algo así, pero sus las ansias de su interior soñaban con algo mucho peor que la pared.

Empezaba a tener frío, no se había puesto la capa, y su cuerpo lo estaba pagando. Decidió seguir andando, para tratar de entrar en calor. De nuevo se encontró vagando sin rumbo fijo, y con sus pensamientos perdidos en el hielo de sus ojos. ¿Y que tenía ella frente a él¿Con qué se podía defender? Estaba sola, apenas tenia amigos, y muchos menos quedaban si se hablaba de enfrentarse a él, al todopoderoso Malfoy.

**No soy mala hierba**

**Sólo hierba en mal lugar**

**Cabeza de calabaza**

**El martes de carnaval**

Y así divagando, los pies le llevaron hasta un pasillo demasiado alejado de su Sala Común. Debió irse, pero al escuchar voces al doblar la esquina, sintió deseos de escuchar. Se quedó parada, pegada al muro y escuchó.

No, Harry¿no lo entiendes¿O no lo quieres entender?

Hermione, yo….

a veces pienso que tanto estar con Ron hace que se te pegue…

No se me pega nada de Ron, simplemente, yo te…

Déjalo Harry…no lo digas…lo sé, pero comprende que no puede ser…

Diciendo esto, Hermione soltó su mano de la de Harry, que la mantenía fuertemente agarrada, como si creyera que por soltarla iba a desaparecer de su vista. Y en realidad, eso fue lo que paso. Hermione se marchó, y dejo a Harry apoyado en el frío muro.

**Hubo un momento en que pudimos**

**Decir que no, que lo sentimos**

**Nos debimos confundir**

Había escuchado todo, y aunque pareciera extraño, comprendía a Potter mejor de lo que ella misma creía. Al menos, Granger había sido más valiente que Malfoy, y se lo había dicho a la cara. Lo único que Malfoy sabía hacer a la cara era escupirle y despreciarla, pero nada de palabras, no era suficiente hombre como para aquello.

Tal y como estaba apoyada en la pared, veía a Potter sentado en el suelo, tan y como ella lo había estado hacia escasos momentos. La luz de la Luna se reflejaba en su oscuro cabello, y hacia resplandecer algunos mechones de pelo. Con la cabeza apoyada entre las rodillas, hacía tiempo que se había desprendido de sus características gafas, apoyadas junto a sus pies.

Si solo pudiese ver sus ojos, contemplar que de aquel mar verde brotaban olas incesantes de lágrimas, ella se daría cuenta de cómo de parecidos podía ser, al menos en aquel momento.

**Escribiremos nuevas reglas**

**Esta es la primera de ellas**

**Está prohibido prohibir**

Pero su alto orgullo se lo impedía. Aún en bajos momentos como aquel, ella no podía hablar con Potter. No debía, estaba prohibido, eran las reglas. Pensándolo bien, demasiadas reglas habían sido rotas ya, y en aquel momento, una barca parecía surgir del agua.

Tomó una decisión, no sabía si correcta o no, pero al fin y al cabo, nada podía ir peor. Lentamente salio de su escondite, y se acercó a donde estaba Potter. Procuró no hacer ruido, pero quizás él estaba sensible, y oyera sus pisadas, porque se volteó. Y entonces lo vio. Un mar de esperanza se abría en frente de ella. Un rostro débil, surcado de lágrimas le enterneció y fundió la coraza de hierro que había impuesto a su corazón.

**Sácame de aquí**

**No me dejes solo**

**O todo el mundo está loco**

**O Dios es sordo**

Yo….lo siento.-No podía decirle más, y era que realmente lo sentía.

Gracias por tu lastima, Parkinson.-Estaba deshecho por completo y ¿ella venía a decirle que lo sentía? No tenía sentido.

No es lástima, Potter, de veras lo siento, aunque mejor te dejo solo, reconcomiéndote por Granger.- ¡Vaya modales se gastaba! Para ser "San Potter" le hacía falta una cura de humildad. Aunque ella no se quedaba atrás, había metido el dedo en la llaga.

¿El que sientes, Parkinson, no tener aquí a Malfoy para poder burlarte a gusto?

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ella se ofrecía para hablar con él¿Qué obtenía? Desprecio, como siempre. Pero se iba a acabar. En dos pasos, se acercó más a Potter, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, alzó su mano y estampó su mano en aquel rostro débil. No debía haberlo hecho, pero no había vuelta atrás. Antes de irse corriendo a su Sala Común le dijo enfurecida:

No sólo sufres tú, Potter.

Y así lo dejó. Con su mano aún marcada en la mejilla, y una mueca de sorpresa en el rostro. Nada más ocurrió en aquella noche, pues había sido bastante.

**Sácame de aquí**

**No me dejes solo**

**No entiendo que nos pasa a todos**

**Hemos perdido la razón**

Toda la noche pensando en aquellos ojos verdes. Iguales que los suyos. No, no podían ser iguales, ellos eran distintos. Ideales distintos, compañías distintas. Vidas distintas. ¿Realmente existían tantas diferencias? Todo venía derivado de la decisión de un viejo trapo. El Sombrero les había colocado en Casas opuestas, eso era todo. Probablemente, de haber coincidido en la misma Casa, todo hubiera sido diferente. Estos eran sus pensamientos, cuando recordaba lo que le había hecho a aquel chico. Para ella no era el grandioso Potter, no era aquel que una vez derroto al Señor Tenebroso, era un muchacho dolido, que seguramente dijo aquellas palabras para defenderse, pues como a ella, le habían hecho suficiente daño.

Sin darse cuenta, la mañana le pasó en un suspiro, hasta que por fin le vio. Hasta en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts estaban alejados. Nada bueno podía ser aquello. Pero después miro al chico rubio que estaba a su lado y pensó que nada podía ser peor que aquello. Su futuro estaba decidido, y ella se resignaba a creer que debía amarle. En algún momento, sus ilusiones infantiles se lo habían permitido, pero ya era mayor para creer en cuentos de hadas.

Nunca se le había dado bien el teatro, así que se giro, habiendo dejado su plato y su vaso en la mesa, y salio silenciosamente de allí. En silencio, nadie de su mesa se había percatado de aquello, pero tras unas gafas, unos ojos verdes no habían dejado de mirarla.

Despacio y cautamente, acabo sus cereales, dio un ultimo sorbo a su zumo y se dispuso a abandonar su sitio, supuestamente hacia la Sala Común. Eso era lo que había dicho, y así se lo creyeron. En cuanto estuvo afuera, sus pasos le guiaron hacia el claustro, en uno de los pasillos laterales.

**Nos hemos equivocado**

**Teniendo toda la razón**

**Aun podemos ser libres**

**Dentro de una canción**

Tal y como él había estado la noche anterior, de rodillas, y posiblemente llorando, así estaba ella ahora. Sentía que no debía estar allí, observándola, pero sin embargo estaba. Era obvio que a nadie de Slytherin le preocupaba, y él no lograba entender el porqué. Se acercó lentamente, hasta quedar a unos metros de ella. No encontraba palabras para decirle, comenzaba una frase, y al momento la desechaba. Estaba pensando de nuevo en que decirle, cuando la que hablo fue ella.

Potter, tanto si me vas a echar en cara algo como si vienes aquí para hacerte el héroe, ya puedes volver con tus queridos amigos. No te necesito.

No he venido por eso. He venido a pedirte perdón. Siento lo que te dije anoche, no pretendía hacerte daño diciéndote aquello…

Oh, gracias Potter. ¿Que es lo que debo hacer ahora¿Postrarme ante ti y adorarte¿O proponerte para nuevo Mago del Siglo? Me siento honrada por tu grandísima misericordia, pero ruego a su Santidad me deje sola. – Las palabras no le estaba saliendo del corazón, no las sentía, era lo que se suponía debía decirle, pero en el mismo momento que las decía, se le partía el alma.

Parkinson…se que estas dolida, pero yo solo quería….

¡Claro! "San Potter" lo sabe todo, perdona a todos y salva al Mundo Mágico. A veces se me olvida con quien estoy hablando…

¿Sabes? A mi también me pasa. Por un momento creo que estoy hablando con una persona que necesita ayuda, pero al rato me doy cuenta que solo eres una marioneta de Malfoy. Imitándole en todo, que solo vives por el, arrastrándote por el suelo que el pisa, pero a la vez, en tu interior, yo se que le odias.

**Hubo un momento en que pudimos**

**Decir que no, que lo sentimos**

**Nos debimos confundir**

**Escribiremos nuevas reglas**

**Esta es la primera de ellas**

**Está prohibido prohibir**

Aquello era demasiado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? A ella. Debió haberle respondido algo que le quitara las ganas de volver a hablarle así, pero no lo hizo. Un extraño sentimiento se apoderaba de ella, haciéndole creer que realmente, Potter tenía razón. Unos enormes deseos de poder hablar con él le invadieron, y lo más educadamente que pudo le dijo que se sentara. Parecía que lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, o que al menos, no le sorprendiera, porque no tardo mucho en estar junto a ella. Entonces, mientras le tenía a su lado, notando su respiración entrecortada, fruto del nerviosismo, y sus vanos intentos por hablarle, sintió algo que no había sentido nunca antes.

Sintió que aquel muchacho era débil, estaba desprotegido y había sufrido mucho. Sentía que debía estar a su lado para protegerle, para ayudarle y para consolarle. Fruto de ese sentimiento, instintivamente le pregunto:

¿Qué pasó con Granger? No debería, pero os escuché. Si necesitas hablar, te guardare el secreto.

Sentado junto a ella se sintió protegido, arropado, algo que Hermione nunca supo transmitirle. Y entonces llego la pregunta. Se interesaba por el, y prometía guardarle el secreto. ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

Yo….bueno…tú sabes que ella y yo…bueno, somos amigos, y Ron…

Los nervios le podían, era obvio. En un intento de tranquilizarle, desplazo su mano hasta que quedo encima de la palma de Potter, y con un leve movimiento, entrecruzaron sus dedos. Ofreció su hombro de apoyo, y al rato fue correspondida. Ambos entrelazaron sus vidas aquella mañana, y se cumplid el dicho muggle: "De las penas del ayer, brotaran los versos del mañana"

Acordaron seguirse viendo, siempre a escondidas, y decidieron que su mejor momento era la noche. Ella era el hogar donde había crecido su amor secreto, y era ella también la que les protegía de miradas indiscretas. Nadie en Hogwarts sabia que cada noche, en uno de los pasillos del Colegio, y con la Luna como testigo mudo, sus vidas se entrelazaban, como días atrás se había entrelazado sus manos.

Pero su dicha no fue eterna. Alguien les delato, y ambos creían saber quien había sido. La noticia fue comunicada al jefe de Slytherin quien sugirió a Pansy mantenerse alejada de Potter, y frecuentar otras compañías mas beneficiosas para ella, según el.

La lucha fue ardua, continuaron viéndose varias veces mas, pero llego un día que Pansy no llego a su cita, y así otro y otro. Pasó una semana, y seguía sin acudir. Pocas veces se le veía en publico y en esas contadas excepciones, mantenía signos evidentes de haber llorado. Varias veces Harry se acerco hasta la Sala Común de Slytherin, pero no consiguió nada.

**Sácame de aquí**

**No me dejes solo**

**O todo el mundo esta loco**

**O Dios es sordo**

**Sácame de aquí**

**No me dejes solo**

**No entiendo que nos pasa a todos**

**Hemos perdido la razón**

Un día como tantos otros, durante su paseo nocturno por aquel pasillo de Hogwarts, Harry descubrió un pergamino entre las juntas del muro. Una "P" grabada en el mismo no le dejo dudas de su procedencia. Tembloroso, abrió con delicadeza el pergamino y lo que allí leyó le hizo tambalearse. Con una fina caligrafía le habían sentenciado en vida. El pergamino rezaba:

"_Querido Harry:_

_No encuentro palabras para decirte lo que ahora mismo estoy sintiendo. El día que nos conocimos me sentí igual. Te ruego leas esta carta hasta el final, y no cometas una locura, pues solo podría ir en tu contra._

_Dentro de un año, cuando acabáramos nuestro periodo escolar, había sido dispuesta mi unión con Malfoy, tal y como te había dicho. Pero gracias a sus "investigaciones" y al absurdo decreto de Snape, sus padres han decidido adelantar la fecha, además de incluir en ello aquello que tanto detestaba. Prefería ser una sombra adosada a Malfoy antes de llevar en mi brazo lo que ahora me escuece y me mata en vida._

_Si, Harry, me he visto obligada a unirme a ellos. Era eso o tú. Y no hay opción posible. Tienes mi palabra de que ni bajo un cruciatus te delataré. Ni a ti, ni a los vuestros. Y si llega el momento de la Batalla, y nos tenemos que enfrentar, te ruego no te vacile la mirada ni la varita al murmurar el hechizo, pues prefiero perderme en el mar de la esperanza que arder para siempre en el Infierno._

_No me queda más que decirte. Ahora estaré en mi habitación, asomada a la ventana. Por favor, prométeme que no te rendirás, y que lucharas por esto, por lo que tanto has querido, y por los que tanto te hemos querido._

_No tengo fuerzas para despedirme. Ambos sabemos la verdad, tenemos de nuestra parte lo más importante, lo vital, el resto sobra. No dejes que te hundan y lucha._

_Espero poder verte y no tener que enfrentarnos, pero si he de morir, prefiero que sea de tu mano._

_Pansy."_

En aquel momento, con la carta aun en la mano, Harry corrió, como alma que lleva el Diablo hacia las ventanas del pasillo, para poderla ver desde allí. Llego demasiado tarde. Una cabellera rubia cerraba la ventana, con aire triunfalista. Nunca más volvería a verla.

En cierta parte se equivocó. Seis años después de aquella ultima noche, en un enorme campo, a las afueras de York tuvo sitio la Batalla de la Segunda Guerra en el Mundo Mágico. Los Aurores, capitaneados por su flamante jefe, habían arrinconado a un grupo de mortífagos, cuando éstos enviaron a un destacado grupo por la retaguardia.

Larga u cruenta resulto la Batalla. Demasiadas bajas entre ambos bandos. Cuando los sanadores fueron a recoger los cadáveres encontraron algo inusual. El segundo general de los Aurores yacía junto al cadáver de un mortífago. Sus manos entrelazadas, y sus rostros vueltos, uno enfrente del otro. Al acercarse más, los sanadores pudieron comprobar que el mortífago era una mujer morena con unos intensos ojos verdes, que miraba extasiada al joven Auror. Habían cumplido su promesa, y ahora una barca navegaba por el verde Mar de la Esperanza.

**Sácame, sácame...**

**Sácame de aquí**

**No me dejes, no me dejes...**

**Tan solo...**


End file.
